


Negans Sixth Wife

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chapter 1 - your first time with Negan, Chapter 2 - Negan watches you and his wife, Chapter 3 - you negan and lucille get it on, Chapter 4 - Negan has his way with you in front of his men, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Girl On Girl, Kinda, Oral Sex, Reader/Lucille, Reader/Lucille/Negan, Sex, Sexual Content, Squirting, Threesome, Voyeurism, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots revolving around your life as one of Negans wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this for a few days now...Negans appearance has definitely inspired me to write some fics about him. I'm not a comic reader so Negan might be OOC...but I have done some research on him and hopefully it's not too bad haha.
> 
> If people like it enough, I might do some more smutty reader fics as I have a few other ideas. But first I'll see how this goes down :).
> 
> No under 18s please! And I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm pretty tired so probably missed a few things while editing. I'll proof read again tomorrow :).
> 
> Enjoy!

Nervously, you fingered the material of the blood red babydoll underwear you had on. Sherry helped you pick it out, telling you it would drive Negan crazy.

  
You'd officially been Negans sixth 'wife' for a week now and surprisingly, Negan hadn't pressured you into having sex with him. Well, unless you include the continuous innuendos, flirtatious comments and suggestive glances. Your only wifely duties so far had been washing his clothes and giving him back and foot rubs.

  
Until this morning when you'd decided that you were ready. You knew it would end up coming to this anyway, and the other wives had been very encouraging. It helped that despite that darkness which lived within him, he was extremely handsome and charming. Admittedly, more than a handful of your fantasies had included him lately.

  
The thing was, Negan had no idea yet. You were waiting in his office, sitting on his large desk wearing nothing but your sexy lingerie. He'd be coming in any moment now since he'd just returned from a meeting with hilltop.

  
Cindy - his third wife with Sherry being his first - had given you a few tips on what drove him wild but you didn't think you were going to use them. You wanted to find out yourself what he liked. Especially because a small, strange part of you was actually jealous at the idea of having to share him with these women. 

Well...not Sherry since they'd been plenty of rumours suggesting that they were mostly friends. Plus Sherry was really nice. Like, overly nice. It was hard to feel anything negative about her.

  
Footsteps sounded outside and you straighten your back, hold your breath and place one leg over the other in an attempt to look sexy. This was it. Butterflies erupted in your stomach and fire began to churn down below.

  
The footsteps stopped then the door handle wiggled. You could see a shadow under the door. Your teeth find your lower lip as the door opens.

  
Negan notices you straight away. It was hard not to since you were sitting directly opposite him. The change in him was instant. No longer were his shoulders tense with stress. His features no longer troubled. A light sparkled in his whisky coloured eyes and he slowly smiled at you as he took you all in.

  
"Well, well, well," he speaks slowly, voice deeper than usual. "I was not fucking expecting this." His tongue peeks out for a second and swipes over his bottom lip. "Now, I'm not complaining. No-fucking-way would I complain," he says while stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, not once taking his hungry gaze from you. "But what made you change your mind?"

  
He was referring to the night before where you stayed up late helping him cross Walker invested places off a map. He kept touching your thigh, telling you how hot you were. At one point he flat out demanded you let him lick your cunt because your suggestions were making him hard(his words, not yours). You'd said no, mostly because you hadn't had the chance to shower yet and didn't feel comfortable with the act unless you had.

  
You shrugged because there wasn't one clear answer. It was a mixture of things. It had been years since you'd had a dick in you, Negan was hot as fuck, you'd been crushing on him for a long time, you felt lonely, it was one of your duties, you'd overheard his other wives talking and shit...you couldn't die without experiencing this thing they call 'squirting' which Negan seems to be a fucking pro at.

  
So you go with, "I'm horny."

  
Negan throws his head back and chuckles. "Well, babydoll you came to the right place. Tell me, that dildo I gave you not doing it for you anymore?"

  
Oh, Christ. That thing. It was too fucking thick and around seven inches long. No way could you get yourself open enough. You'd tried but it failed and you'd ended up using your fingers. The detail on it was awesome though. It looked like it'd been modelled over an actual dick.

  
You shake your head in response. "No. It was, um, too big."

  
Negan grinned at you. The same grin he always used, and always seems to have. It was a hell of a sight. "Well ain't that a huge fucking compliment, babydoll."

  
Confused, you wrinkle your nose at him as he approaches you, confidence in every stride and a very obvious bulge in his pants. "Huh?" You ask, watching the space where his leather jacket meets his jeans; you could see the edge of a white shirt underneath which laid nicely over a flat, toned stomach.

  
He chuckles darkly, finally reaching you. Fingers, cold from the outside, walk up your legs, starting from your knees. Slowly, he parts them as he goes, making you shiver. "Well...I might not of been totally honest with you when I gave you that thing."

  
You raise an eyebrow, your attention more on his fingers and where they were heading than what he was saying. "Hmm?"

  
"You ever seen those, uh, make-a-dicks?"

  
It takes a moment, and then you freeze, just as his fingers reach the top of your thighs and fan out, tips brushing over the damp material of your flimsy panties. He didn't, did he!? Your mouth drops open and your gaze goes to his eyes just as he wiggles his hips between your legs. "You..you what?"

  
It would be easier to be angry at him and confront him if you weren't so fucking light headed with lust.

  
He does that laugh. That husky one which sends shivers up your spine. It's dark and full of mischief. And you can't help but fucking gush at the sound of it. "Yeah, I did." He admits with a unapologetic shrug. "What can I say? You wouldn't let me fuck you. This was the closest thing I could do to get my dick in you."

  
He..he actually used that model-dick stuff on his own member before giving it to you. And you had no idea that you'd been that close to fucking it without knowing it might as well as been Negan you were fucking...wow. Part of you was angry. So fucking angry but the other half was so fucking turned on. Shit...Negan was certainly packing down below. You wished you had fucked the dildo just so you had a dirty story to whisper in his ear. He'd probably love that.

  
Shaking your head in disbelief, you found yourself unable to form words."You...You...little shit," you shake your head with a little laugh.

"You fucking love it." Was his cheeky response and fuck that smile again. "Now, babydoll...I've shown you mine. Only fair you show me yours, huh?"

  
Sucking in a breath of confidence, you bring your hands up to the straps of your babydoll and slowly drag them over your shoulders and down your arms. Teasingly, you palm the material to your breasts once the straps are off completely with nothing holding it up before slowly letting it fall to your hips.

  
Negan inhales sharply, his hips thrusting into your core, making you whimper and him groan. "So fucking perfect. I knew you would be. I knew this would be worth the fucking wait." One hand reaches for your breast and you lean back on your arms, your eyes closing. "Shit, you've got the cutest fucking pink nipples." 

  
Both hands are touching you now, a breast each. Your nipples get squeezed between his thumb and finger. "Oh," you moan breathlessly. "Negan, please..."

  
"I know what you need, babydoll." One hand leaves you so he can rub his dick through his jeans. "Got it right here. You wanna see the real thing, honey? Maybe touch him a little? He's been wanting to play with you for a long fucking time."

  
"Yesssss." You can't take your eyes away from his dick. The way he's gripping himself, using his thumb and finger to squeeze and rub the head of his cock through the material just like he'd done to your nipple moments before.

  
"Fucking fuck. This is gonna be good. So fucking good." Quickly, his hands fly to his pants and he unbuckles himself for you. "Senior, say hello to your new girlfriend," he says, letting his pants and underwear drop to the floor and gripping his cock in his palm. Spreading his legs as much as his trousers will let him, he steps forwards and rubs himself against your covered slit. "Aw, baby, how we supposed to introduce 'em if your panties are in the way?" He was practically pouting.

  
Despite being so turned on you could scream, you found yourself laughing. Negan always did have a strange sense of humour. Wicked at times, morbid others. But weirdly, you understood it. And even laughed most of the time. "Senior?" You ask in amusement.

  
He shrugs with that fucking smile. "I thought about naming him Negan junior but...ain't nothing junior about him." He's grinning at you. Always grinning. "Now, babydoll. Show me your pretty little slit. I got a friend here who wants to meet her." He wiggles himself at you.

  
Biting your lip to hide your smile, you reach down with your hand - still leaning back with the other - and pulled your panties to the side.

  
"Fuckkkk. Would you look at that, senior." He glances up at you, eyes dark. "She shaved for us. Made it all nice and pretty." Very quickly, the smile fell from your face as Negan slid his velvety cock up and down your pussy. Softly at first. Not enough to open your lips; he just tickled them until you moaned and bucked your hips forward, desperate for some more direct contact.

  
"Fuck," you sob out, wishing he'd just get on with it before you burst.

  
"You're real desperate for it, huh?" He muses, shifting forward and rubbing the head of his cock against all the right spots. "You're dripping with it. Shit, fuckkkkkk..." he trails off with a curse, having pressed against your entrance. "You're fucking tight. I'm gonna have to use my tongue and fingers to stretch you before I fuck you."

  
You shake your head. The only thing you wanted in you right now was his huge cock. Nothing else would do. It wouldn't be enough. "I'll be fine. Just please fuck me." You didn't care how desperate you sounded. You were close to fucking crying and would happily let your tears fall if it got you anywhere. "Negan, pleasepleaseplease..."

  
"Hey now..." he said softly, placing a hand on your cheek and swiping his thumb over your lips. "Calm down. Don't get yourself so fucking worked up. You're getting my dick tonight, no doubt about it. But, baby, I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us which means I gotta stretch you so it won't hurt."

  
Your lips wobbled and you nodded at him. "Ok," you whispered, wondering why the hell you were getting so embarrassingly emotional. Could it be your time of the month soon? Could it be because Negan made everything feel so fucking intense? Was it because a part of you felt guilty for enjoying having sex with a barbed wire, baseball-bat wielding murderer?

  
He grins at you like the cat who caught the canary. "Fucking great! Now lean back and spread your fucking legs for me. I'm gonna go to town on this pretty little cunt."

  
You did as he said, feeling your legs tremble. This was going to be the best oral sex of your life, you just knew it. His desk was cold against your back and you bit your lip as you adjusted to the temperature change. A shaky breath left your lips as he slowly removed your panties.

  
He tucks them into the pocket of his leather jacket and leans towards your centre, inhaling noisily. "Mmm, holy fuck. Your pussy smells fucking beautiful. You ready for it, honey?" He wiggles his eyebrows at you.

  
Any other time, you would have laughed at his playfulness but you were gonna murder someone if he didn't touch you all ready. "Yes, yes! I'm fucking ready. Will you just- oh fuckkkk!" 

  
A tongue entered you, making Negan place his hands on your hips so they'd stop buckling into his face. You doubt he minded but it wasn't easy to tongue you when you weren't staying still. A groan came from him then he opened his mouth and sucked at your pussy like a suction cup.

  
"Mmm, oh God..." You pant, thighs twitching where he held them open with his broad shoulders.

  
"So-" he swirls his tongue around your entrance. "-fucking-" Trailing upwards, he takes your clit in his mouth and batters it with unforgiving flicks. Releasing it with a pop, he mumbled, "-tasty!"

  
"N-negan..." You were shaking with pleasure.

  
"Fuckity, fuck, fuck..." Placing two fingers at your entrance, he forces them into you. "Holy fuck. Shittt. You better fucking cum, babydoll. I'll fucking force it outta you if I have to." Leaning down, he bullies your clit once more, using short, fast and hard lashes with his tongue.

  
The pulsing in your pussy was getting more and more intense. Your insides clenched against his fingers, even more so when he added a third. His fingers were so damn thick and they pounded you with what felt like the speed of light. "I'm gonna cummm!" You cry out.

  
With the hand holding your hips, he moved it to your pussy, fingers forming a 'V' as he placed them into the crease of your lips, forcing the hood of your clit back and exposing the sensitive tip of the organ to him. His tongue immediately sought it out and flicked at it relentlessly. If your body wasn't shaking before it certainly was now.

  
"Oh my GOD!" You scream, orgasm hitting you like a meteorite made out of fire and ice. Your hips spasm, and then your legs, and then before you know it, your whole fucking body. There's something splashing against your thighs and Negans drinking it all in - mouth wide open over your squirting cunt whilst his fingers take over massaging your contracting clitoris.

  
Briefly, you think to yourself, holy shit this is what Negans wives were talking about. 

  
It takes a good few seconds even after the orgasm has finished for your body to stop twitching. You feel so fucking good and relaxed. Your only regret was that you hadn't let yourself experience this with him sooner.

Taking a breath, you release it with a happy sigh of, "Wow..." Your pussy pulsed pleasantly with aftershocks around Negans fingers which remained in your cunt.

  
"Fucking tell me about it," Negan agreed, his mouth placing wet kisses along your belly. You could feel how wet his beard was with your juices. "You squirted so fucking hard, for a moment I wondered if you were pissing in my fucking mouth." He chuckles, then adds, "Not that I would have minded. But I like a bit of a warning before hand, you know?" He licks around the curve of your breast.

  
You didn't know if he was serious or not but you didn't put it past him. Especially because of the stories he'd told you about how he liked to masturbate with Lucille there to rub his cock against. "That was amazing," your voice is scratchy from screaming. "I've never...squirted before."

  
"Happy to be your first, babydoll." He wiggles his fingers inside of you. "I think you're ready now. I managed to fit four fingers in you, so you should be good to go unless you want me to stick my whole fucking fist in there. I seriously wouldn't fucking mind that."

  
"No...no, I'm good to go," you assure him with a nervous laugh. The idea of being fisted has always been a bit of a weird one for you. Not that you wouldn't try it...always try something at least once, right? You just weren't ready for that right now, especially not when it was your first time being with Negan. 

  
"Alrighty then," he throws you a grin and removes his fingers from you. Shoving them in his mouth for a good taste, he makes sure there isn't a drop of you remaining before he quickly sheds his leather jacket and shirt. You hungrily take in the sight of his toned chest while he braces his feet on the floor and places himself at your entrance. He pushes the head in. "Oh hell...fuck that's real fucking nice."

  
"Yessss," You moan and grab the sides of the desk in your hands. It stung slightly as he stretched you but you knew it would have been a hell of a lot worse had he not prepared you. You were suddenly very grateful that he'd convinced you to let him. 

  
He groans loudly as he bottoms out. "Fucking hell, what a sweet fucking pussy. How'd you want it, darlin'?"

  
"Hard," you answer immediately. "And fast. I wanna know what it feels like when you cum." You didn't have to worry about falling pregnant because every woman in the Sanctuary was given a implant by the doctor. Negan didn't want any kids running around, his or anyone else's.

  
"Read my fucking mind." With that, he pulled out and slammed back in.  
You felt so full and amazing. It was fucking intense. He was so big and his hand kept on sliding up and down your body. You tried to keep up with his pace but it was a struggle. 

  
After a while, he slipped an arm underneath your lower back and changed the angle of his hips, causing him to hit your g-spot with every thrust.

  
"Oh god, oh God...ohgodohgodohgod..." You chanted, moving your arms so they wrapped around his shoulders. Another orgasm was building in you and it won't be too long before you're falling over that edge again.

  
"Fucking yesssss," he hisses into your chest, the skin sore and red thanks to his stubble. He licks the area as if to sooth it and then grips your face in his hand, squishing your lips and forcing your eyes onto his. "Show me what you look like when you're cumming all over my fucking dick. And don't you fucking dare look away from me when you do."

  
Obediently, you stare up at him, your orgasm extremely close. Your knees brush against his sides and your breath starts hitching again. Oh shit, here it is. "Ohhhh god..." You try to keep your eyes on him but you can feel them rolling into the back of your head as your body spasms once more.

  
"Fuck. Shit. Fucking fuck..." his head falls back down onto your chest as he grunts, thrusts becoming erratic. His dick pulses hard inside of you. "You're so fucking beautiful. So fucking good. Fuck. I fucking love fucking you." Slowly, his thrusting comes to a stop.

  
"So," you manage to say after a few moments. "When are we doing that again?"

  
Negan chuckles and gives a long lick up your neck before placing his head in front of yours. You immediately find yourself wanting to kiss him but you know he won't like that. None of his wives are allowed to kiss him. "You're fucking perfect. Give me ten fucking minutes and I'll be ready."

  
You grin and bite your lip. Ten minutes couldn't pass quick enough.


	2. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess this isn't as complete as I originally planned, haha. You guys convinced me to carry on so here it is!
> 
> This chapter involves lesbian sex so if that makes you uncomfortable for some reason, I suggest you give it a miss. 
> 
> Summary: Negans wants to watch you fuck one of his other wives.
> 
> Next time: Negan gets turned on watching you clean Lucille and decides he wants to fuck you with her. No barbwire involved though (it's been removed so you could clean her properly) because fucking ouch.
> 
> Enjoy!

From the very beginning of yours and Negans 'marriage', you made your possessive nature clear to him.

"I don't want to share you," you told him firmly, the morning after your first time. You'd spent all night banging and you were feeling incredibly - unbelievably - satisfied. "I know you have other wives and I'm not asking you to change that. I know what you have been - and will be doing - behind closed doors. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this..this arrangement. But I can't...I can't watch them touch you. When I'm not there..." You cringe, still not liking it but knowing you had to put on your big girl pants and accept it. "Everything goes. But when I'm there...please, just...don't?"

Negan narrows his eyes, not looking particularly happy before he shakes his head and chuckles. Taking a step closer to you, he swipes his thumb over your lips. "Kitten don't play well with other's, huh?"

You shake your head at him in response.

Tutting, he continued, "What a fucking shame. It'd be fucking b-e-a-utiful. But...I'm a reasonable man. And as much as I fucking hate to admit it, I got a soft spot for you, darling." His usual playful, cocky grin seems a little hesitant in your eyes, almost as if he didn't like that fact. "So I'll agree to your fucking demands as long as you treat me real nice. How's that sounds?" This time, his playful grin was back full force.

You giggle and slide your hand down his toned chest, covered by a white shirt. "I can start right now."

It's obvious how that conversation ended.

Anyway, three weeks later, you find yourself naked in front of both Negan and Carrie, who you believe to be Negans fourth wife. She was pretty. Short blonde hair, feminine nose and bow shaped lips. Nice sized breasts, small waist with a beauty mark on her left side, just underneath her breast. How did you know such intimate details?

Because she was naked too.

You should have known that Negan would find a loop hole.

Carrie was staring at you like you were a meal she wanted to devour. A similar way you imagine you'd stare a at a pizza if you saw one right now. It was no secret that Carrie was bisexual and from what Negan had been telling you, she's been desperate to fuck you.

You were nervous but you knew that you could stop this at any moment. Negan didn't once pressure you. He only suggested it and much to his delight, you'd eventually agreed after much thought.

And, of course, with the condition he didn't touch her and she didn't touch him. Negan assured you it wouldn't be a problem because she actually preferred women to men. His other wives thoroughly enjoyed Carries company in the bedroom and hardly had sex with him without her there.

You wouldn't deny that you were curious about being with a girl. You'd never had the chance before so it was an experience you were open to. Plus it would please Negan greatly, something you were more than happy to do. During your marriage, you'd made it your first priority to care for him and do whatever it took to make him smile. Quickly, it stopped being your 'job' as his wife and became something you wanted to do for him because - not only did he treat you right - you found yourself falling for the man.

Anyway, enough talk about feelings. You wanted to concentrate on the situation in from of you.

You smile nervously at Carrie. You were in her room since Negan never took his wives to his, not even you who he claimed to have a soft spot for. You were sitting on the edge of her bed, hands tucked nervously between your naked thighs as you waited for instructions.

Negans eyes roamed over your body hungrily. You realised that he didn't do the same to Carrie, not that you'd noticed anyway, and you greatly appreciated it. The sight of him checking her out definitely would have turned you off. While he took you in, he rubbed at his cock through his jeans.

"Fucking fuck. This is gonna be a dream come true." He grinned widely. "How you feeling, babydoll?" The question was directed at you.

You smile at the pet name, one that he only seemed to call you. The other girls were mostly referred to as 'love' or 'darling'. "I'm fine," you reassure him before glancing at Carrie. "Just...not really sure where to start." You laugh nervously.

Negan chuckles darkly. "Don't you fucking worry, doll. Carrie might be the one touching you - for fucking now - but I'm the one in-fucking-charge. You know I'll take good fucking care of you."

You nod, feeling that familiar bubble of lust growing in your lower belly. "I know you will."

"Good." He glances over at Carrie. "You ready, love?"

Carrie licks her lips, eyes trailing down your body, lingering on your breasts before settling on the space between your thighs. "Been ready since the moment I laid eyes on her," she purred.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Now you know how I felt." He gives you a quick wink before undoing his belt so he can fit his hand down the from of his jeans. "Carrie, get over there and kiss the ever-loving-fuck out of her. And don't you fucking think about leaving out tongue."

Carrie was on you quicker than you could blink. It takes you a moment to kiss her back. Your neck cranes because the ways she's straddling your thighs makes her taller than you. You can feel her breasts against the front of your neck, nipples digging into you as yours press against her lower belly.

It was surprisingly erotic.

Her lips are much softer than any man you'd ever kissed. And she kissed you like she knew all your weak spots. Within moments she had you trembling and moaning into her mouth while her hands ghosted over your shoulders and down your arms, making you shiver.

"Fucking shit balls. Too fucking hot. Fucking christ." You briefly heard Negan groan out but your attention was on the girl in front of you.

It felt like every caress was on purpose. Like she knew exactly how to pleasure you. Like she knew all your secrets and you suppose, in some ways she did. Being a women, she knew everything you liked and you could probably guess as few of hers, too.

"Touch her fucking tits. Make her fucking gush so you can lick her sweet fucking juices up." Was Negans next command.

Carrie moaned into your mouth and you assumed it was Negans words because you hadn't found the courage in you to touch her yet. You'd shared this concern with Negan before hand, telling him that you might not be able to make this good for her, or make her feel good at all but Negan reassured you that she would love it no matter what because giving got her off, sometimes even more than receiving did.

Fingers slid from your shoulders and down the swell of your naked breasts before she captured your nipples with her thumbs. She lightly pressed them, circled them, all while her tongue did the same motion on yours. You moaned again.

"Fuckkkkkkk. Wish I had a fucking camera. Think I'm gonna fucking bust a nut all-fucking-ready." His voice had a familiar strain to it, the one which told you he was close.

Carrie giggled against your mouth and you found yourself laughing back. "Really, Negan? Since where were you a-"

"Shut the fuck up Carrie before I fucking make you," Negan interrupted her. "Actually that ain't a bad fucking idea." His pants hit the floor with a thud.

For a moment, your heart sinks, and you freeze into the kiss. Was he really going to go back on his word? You assume he was going to shut her up with his dick. You fucking hoped not. Seeing that...it would break your heart and not only because he'd have broken his promise.

"Carrie get on your fucking knees-" Negan started and your heart dropped into your stomach. You were preparing yourself to leave when you heard him continue. "-And suck her fucking cunt." Relief fills you, as well as lust for what was about to come (pun totally intended).

Carrie pulls away from your kiss, grinning like a cat. "Dont mind if I do."

As she slides to the floor and forces your knees apart, you lay back against the bed and release a breath before glancing over at Negan. "Wow..." You whisper when you catch sight of his dick. It was red, almost angry looking as Negan pumped himself. It was wet too, sparkling against the candle light. Most likely caused by precum.

Negan grins at you while Carrie places a kiss on your inner thigh. "I know, doll. He's as hard as a fucking rock for you." He pumps himself slowly just for you.

Carries licks a slow path up your thigh, making your eyes flutter closed.

"At-tut-ta." Negans disapproving tone of voice makes look at him. He's shaking his head at you. "I want your eyes on me the whole fucking time. Carrie licks pussy better than I fucking do and I wanna watch every fucking bit of pleasure when it passes through your fucking eyes."

Negan loved that shit so really, you should have expected it. He always wanted to watch. You nod and give him a shaky, "Okay."

At the first touch of her tongue, your hips jump and you inhale sharply. She circles your entrance first before licking her way up to your clit. Your eyebrows furrow in concentration as you forcefully stop your eyes from closing.

"Good fucking girl." His fist strokes up his thick shaft. "Keep those pretty fucking eyes on me. Her tongue feel good, honey? She licking your little fucking clit just the way you like it?"

"Yessss," you moan loudly before you can stop yourself. One hand reaches down and touches her hair. Your hesitant at first but she encourages you by sucking your clit into her mouth and you create a fist in her hair. She moans against you.

"Fuckkkk. Fucking fuck," Negan moans loudly. "I fucking love girl on girl. So fucking sweet. Two soft bodies...fuck me." He swipes his thumb over the head of his cock. "Carrie, I know you're fucking enjoying yourself but hurry it the fuck up. I wanna fucking fuck her before I blow my fucking load."

You just knew that Carrie rolled her eyes but sped her tongue up anyway. You could feel yourself climbing that cliff that only lead to one thing. Almost frantically, you threw your head back while keep your eyes on Negan. You were feeling desperate for it but something was missing...

Negan. Negan was missing.

Wild with it, you reached your spare hand out to him. "Please, please, please..." You beg.

Negan grinned and stepped towards the bed before kneeling next to it at your side. He lets go of his dick and places that hand on your stomach. You can feel how sticky it was with his precum. His other hand grips yours tightly as he hovers his head above yours. "You need me, baby girl?" He breathes, looking awfully smug at that fact. "I'm right fucking here." His breath ghosts over your face and you whimper. The hand on your stomach slides down until it leaves your body entirely.

And then Carrie's tongue is digging even harder into your clit and she's moaning like she fucking loves it. He's pushing her head deeper into your pussy, you realise, and its not only Carrie who fucking loves it - you do too.

"Fucking cum for us, sweetie." Was all you needed to hear from Negans lips.

A broken half sob, half moan leaves you and then your cumming. Hips buckling and body full of spasms. It's lasts a long time. Longer than you think you've ever orgasmed before. Your hand squeezes Negans and he squeezes back just as hard. Both his name and Carrie's leave your mouth.

You don't realise that you closed your eyes until you reopen them again and look up at Negans gorgeous, grinning face. Carrie was still teasing you with light touches but strangely, your clit didn't shy away from them like it usually did. Instead of being overly sensitive it was ready to go again.

"Fuckk," you hicup when her tongue gently passes over you once more.

Negans eyes are dark. "I wanna fucking fuck you so fucking bad but there's so much fucking more I wanna fucking see. You up for it, baby?"

"Yeah," you breathe out.

"God, you're fucking perfect," the hand he previously used to hold Carrie's head down was back to stroking his cock. "Carrie, I want you to fuck her with your pussy. I wanna fucking see your cunt on hers until your fucking juices are fucking mixing and you're fucking cumming all the fuck over each other."

You gulp, both excited and nervous at the idea. Carrie on the other hand looked fucking delighted.

"Scoot up," Carrie tells you and you all rearrange yourselves. Negan remains kneeling next to the bed, by your head so he has the best view. Your head is resting against the pillows while Carrie sits at the other end, her leg resting against your belly and yours on hers. She scoots closer to you until her pussy brushes against yours and its a foreign sensation but definitely not unwelcome.

You all moan simultaneously as she adds more pressure. It was soft, smooth and wet. You found it more erotic than you thought you would. She rocks against you and you match her movements automatically.

"Fuckkkking hell. Fucking dream come true." Negans groaning loudly again, his hand gripping yours just as hard as you're gripping his. "So fucking hot. Just what daddy wants to fucking see."

"I'm close..." Carrie hisses out.

"Fucking cum. Both of you, fucking cum right fucking now."

Perhaps it was the excitement of doing something new, maybe it was because Carrie was too fucking good, or maybe it was the combination of them both with Negans command to top it off, like the cherry onto of a cake, but you were orgasming again. It was a quick building one, one that hit you before you knew what was happening. You moan low and long, Negans muffled voice in your ear telling you what a good girl you were. A girlish screeched was heard too, along with irregular thrusts against you by Carrie. She was cumming, too.

Both of you girls collapse against the bed, breathing heavily. You realise then just how sweaty you were. It was making your hair damp and you could feel it coating your chest.

"Hope you're not too fucking tired," Negan speaks up, making you lazily glance over at him. He was looking down at you like a lion ready to pounce. "Cause I'm fucking dying to stick my fucking dick in your soaking wet cunt."

Carrie giggles. "I'd be surprised if she can even move after what I did to her."

"Nah, she's fucking fine." Negan says rather fondly. "She takes it like a fucking champ. You can handle another round, ain't that fucking right, doll?"

You smile at him and nod. "Damn straight."

Negan laughs loudly. "Thats my fucking girl. Move your ass over, Carrie. I'm gonna show you how it's fucking done."

Carrie rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her face and climbed off the bed. Confidently, she made her way over to her wardrobe and pulled on a robe. "You still need me? I'm fucking starving."

"Thought you just fucking ate," Negan commented, climbing onto the bed. "On all fours. I'm fucking you doggy," he tells you.

You bite your lip and do as he says. He didn't usually take you doggy style because he liked to see your face but you weren't complaining. You couldn't wait to see just how deep he could get in this position.

"Har-har," Carrie responds sarcastically. "You didn't answer my question."

"If you wanna go, fucking go," he places himself at your entrance. "If you wanna fucking stay, I got another job for you."

Intrigued, Carrie wonders back over to the bed, her robe now tidied. "Oh?"

Negan plunges inside of you and you moan loudly as your insides tighten around him, almost like they're happy to see him just as much as you were. "Yeah," he grunts, slowly pulling out before slamming back inside. He reaches underneath you, his hand sliding from your hip to your stomach, up between your breasts, to your neck where he pulls you to him, your back against his front. "Go fucking wild."

You wasn't sure what he meant by that and you didn't fucking care because he felt so bloody good like this. His hand lightly tightened around your throat and you moaned, your arms reaching behind you and circling his neck. His thrusts increased in speed and then there was a tongue swirling around your belly.

Surprised, you glance down and see Carrie kneeling on the bed in front of you. Her mouth was working its way down your stomach and then she's working her tongue between your pussy lips.

"Oh my fucking God!" You scream, shocked and overwhelmed with pleasure. It felt so fucking Good. Unbelievably good. Oral sex combined with Negans huge cock. It was so fucking intense. You could feel how hard you clenched on Negans díck waith every pass of her tongue on your clit.

A strangled sound escapes Negan. "Fucking hell you're so fucking tight. Feels like you're gonna squeeze my fucking dick off." He grunts and slams into you in a quick succession. "You gotta fucking cum, baby doll. I'm too fucking close."

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you sagged against Negan, feeling too weak with pleasure. Carries hands found your hips and she helped hold you up.

Negans spare hand reached down to the place where you were joined and Carrie was licking you. His fingers created a 'v' shape and slid between your pussy lips, opening you up further to Carrie. The sensation was even more incredible than before but he wasn't done yet.

"If you don't fucking cum right fucking now-" he was holding back, you could tell from the strain in his voice. "I'll fucking grab Lucille and fuck the fucking shit out of you with her." His fingers on your pussy closed against your clit, trapping it between them and squeezing while Carrie continued to lash her tongue over you.

The added pressure, his thrust and pulsing cock in combination with his fingers and Carrie's tongue and just every over fucking sensation which was being inflicted on you became too much and you were cumming again. Screaming incoherently at the top of your lungs. Explosive was how you'd describe your orgasm when you remembered how to use words.

Negan wasn't far behind you, his usual praises falling from his lips. "So fucking good. Such a good fucking girl for daddy. Never gonna stop fucking you. Fuckkkk."

As he emptied himself inside of you, you were vaguely aware of Carrie smugly licking her lips and announcing her need for a different kind of snack before leaving the room.

Alone with Negan, you both collapse forward against the bed. Negan rested against you, squishing you against the bed but you didn't mind one bit.

After a few moments of silence, he asks, "So how fucking was it?"

"Amazing. I think I'm in love," you respond honestly. Carrie was amazing. Her past girlfriends - and Negans other wives - had been very lucky and you were now reconsidering your sexuality.

"With me?"

You laugh. "No, with Carrie."

"Fuck off. Why fucking not with me?" He actually sounded offended.

You didn't want to admit to him that you were already half way in love with him. So you decide to go with humour. Jokes were always a good way to cover the truth. "Fine, I'm in love with you too."

"Yeah cause that sounded fucking convincing."

You giggled at his sarcasm. "Why do you want me to be in love with you?" You ask curiously, your heart slowing in anticipation of his answer.

He shrugs against you. "You're a fucking catch. It'd be a hell of a fucking compliment."

You bite your lip and smile. See? How could you not fall for his charm. "Thanks."

"You're fucking welcome. And as good as it fucking was, don't fucking plan on it happening again."

Assuming he was talking about you and Carrie, you frown, wondering why the change. He'd enjoyed himself hadn't he? And it was him who suggested it in the first place! "Why not?"

He's silent for a moment and just when you think he's not going to answer, he says, "'Cause it turns out I don't fucking like sharing you either. "

Your heart skips a beat and you smile widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests, anyone?


	3. Lucille

Mostly everyone was freaked out by Negans bat. They feared her; cowered from her. Whenever Negan entered a room, the wooden bat laying confidently against his shoulder, everyone's eyes seemed drawn to her, scared that it would be their brain splattered on her soon.

But not you.

No. You were rather...unhealthily curious about her. Where did she come from? Had she been named after someone significant in his life? Had it been his wifes name? Did Negan own the bat before the world ended? You had so many questions, which Negan found amusing. He liked how you treated Lucille. Said you had the same respect for her that he did.

It's why you were the only person other than him he allowed to clean her.

Mostly, your interests in her had been innocent. Until Negan mentioned fucking you with her while you were having sex...since then, you kinda wished he'd mention it again. Maybe even act on it. Yeah, that was probably just as fucked up as it sounded.

You watch as Negan approaches a group of men in the yard area of the factory which had become your home. You were inside, sitting in Negan's office on a box which had been placed underneath the large, dirty window.

Alot of your time was spent in his office. You tried to avoid Negan's other wives. Sherry was great. She wasn't afraid to put Negan in his place and you'd quickly learnt that they had no romantic interest in each other. Sherry had confessed to you that Negan had taken her in to help her but didn't say much else, leaving you curious. She also admitted that while Negan made passes in the beginning, they hadn't had sex. But had drunkly kissed once and it was weird.

It was nice to have a wife you didn't need to be jealous of.

Then again, you weren't exactly jealous of Carrie...she was more interested in the other wives than she was Negan but just knowing she'd had sex with Negan at some point left a sour taste in your mouth. She was a wonderful woman though, and even though you'd slept with her, it was not at all awkward. She was really cool about it and you'd quickly become friends.

Amber...you were jealous of her body more than anything. The girls always joke about how much Negan loves her 'assets'. It was a silly but you wished it was only your body Negan craved. The other wives were the worst though. Cindy was a pretty blonde who loved sucking dick, something you'd heard Negan takes full advantage of. And then there was Stacy who made it very clear that she wanted Negan all to herself. She was always the quickest one to offer herself to Negan just so the other wives didn't have a chance.

Quite honestly, she was the worst one of them all. Especially since Sherry made a joke about you being Negans favourite wife because he let you hang out in his office and clean Lucille. Stacy didn't like that one bit and seemed to enjoy making your life hell because of it.

Anyway, none of that was important right now because your eyes were set on Negan. You loved the way he walked, full of confidence and danger. His posture screamed 'dont mess with me'. It was hot as fuck.

Negans office was on the first floor, giving you a clear view of the people below. You could see Negan heading towards a small group of men. You guessed that one of them was in serious trouble. You wasn't sure why you thought that, you just did.

Biting your lip, you watch as Lucille leaves Negans shoulder and starts pointing in the direction of one of the men. You can tell Negan is angry from the way his shoulders look and how the man's face was turning paler by the second.

Suddenly, the man shakes his head violently and takes a step back just as Negan takes one forward. Your heart races in excitement as you watch. And then Negan is pulling Lucille back before smashing her full-force into the mans head.

"Oh shit," you find yourself whispering, eyes wide and taking in every detail. The man's forced backwards by Negans strong swing and he falls to the floor. Then Negans stepping over his body, feet either side of the guys hips, and he swings again. You flinch, the sound of skull crushing ringing in your ears despite not being close enough to actually hear it.

Memorised, you don't look away until Negan's finished and the man's head is nothing but a pile of skull, skin and brains. The way the blood splattered against the pavement gives you the impression of someone dropping a watermelon from a height. It was...actually kind of awesome, a sick part of you commented.

You watch as Negan turns and walks back towards the factory, wondering what the guy had done to get his death sentence.

Negan had returned to his office, blood covering his face and clothes. He greeted you before telling you to clean Lucille and mentioning something about a shower then disappearing once again.

Which is how you found yourself removing the barbed wire and wiping her down with bleach and warm water. The handle was smooth as your ran the cloth over it. As you got further up, you could feel the indents from the barb wire which marked her.

You knew to clean her as thoroughly as possible which is why you replaced her barbed wire regularly. Negan, as strange as it sounded, liked to include Lucille when he decided to masturbate. You hadn't seen it but Carrie told you she walked in on him once. He'd been sitting in his office chair, pants around his ankles and knees separated as he rubbed his dick along her. She'd thought it was pretty weird; you'd only hummed, secretly wishing it had been you who'd walked in on him so you could have joined in. The image of him doing that burned into your head forever. You bet it would be hot as hell.

You briefly considered fucking yourself with Lucille just to see Negans reaction when he walked in on you but you quickly decided against it. Negan could take it the wrong way and think you were disrespecting her – or him – by doing it and have the opposite affect you'd want.

Slowly, you wiped her down, being careful with every movement so you didn't cause any damage. "There you go, Lucille," you comment, carefully looking her over after placing the cloth in the bowl. "You're all pretty again." You gently drag your fingers over her.

A strangled groan makes you jump and your eyes fly over to the door which connects to Negans bedroom. His hair is still damp from his shower and he's wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, which he had his hand under as he – presumably – stroked his cock. "Fucking hot watching you touch her like that, babydoll."

Your mouth falls open as you take him in. The wet salt and pepper hairs on his chest twinkle in the light. You can see the 'V' which leads down to his towel. His hair is messy and darker than usual. You want to lick the water droplets off him and fuck him like there's no tomorrow. "Oh fuck, Negan..." you breathe, feeling that familiar heat in your belly.

Without removing his hand, he makes his way over to where you sat cross-legged on the sofa. "You fucking like my Lucille, baby?" he questions, kneeling down so he's looking straight at you and Lucille.

You nod, lips parted. "She's...gorgeous. Dangerous."

"Tell me, doll," Negan licks his lips before giving you that mischievous grin. "You'd do anything for me, am I fucking right?"

You immediately nod, curious as to where he was going with this. "You know I would, honey."

"No questions asked?"

You hesitated this time but nodded anyway. "Yes."

He grins and points at you. "This? This is why you're my fucking favourite, baby." Standing up, he tells you to stay exactly where you fucking are before he heads into his bedroom.

Favourite? Your heart leaps happily in your chest. So it was true; he liked you more than the others. You tried hard not to read too much into it but you couldn't stop how much it excited you. Smiling to yourself like a fool, you patiently waited for his return.

You hear him mumbling to himself before he grumbles a loud, 'fuck it' and calls your name.

"Yeah?" You respond.

"Come here, doll." He orders you. "And bring Lucille."

Your eyes widen. He wants you...to go into his bedroom? Where no one was allowed, not even his wives? You didn't know of anyone who'd ever stepped foot in there... You gulp. This was big. "Are...you sure?" You question.

His reply was laced with annoyance. "Do I sound fucking sure, doll? Get your fucking ass in here before I change my fucking mind."

You jump up and rush into his room, both curious and excited. You'd found yourself wondering a few times what lingered behind his bedroom door. Now you got to find out.

You look around once you'd entered. It was rather homey considering the fact you lived in a factory. The walls were dirty, white paint chipped, with large, thin, windows overlooking the front gates. The windows were hidden from view by large blankets hanging lazily over a bit of rope.

A large, most likely king sized, bed sat against the opposite wall, facing the windows. The duvet and pillows looked plump and fluffy, making you wonder if he'd recently got them. Maybe he replaced them as soon as they lost that 'new' feeling. The covers were black with a large batman symbol in the middle and on each pillow. You glance over at Negan, who stood by the windows, and raised your eyebrows at him.

He shrugs, arms crossed over his chest, unashamed. "Gotta feed the inner fucking child every once in a while." Was his simple explanation.

You smile at that and continue your examination of the room. It ended short the second you spotted three condoms sitting on his metal bedside cabinet. That wasn't the only thing that caught your attention. A blindfold sat next to it with two pairs of handcuffs.

This time, your eyes were wide when you looked at him, your hands tightening around the newly cleaned Lucille.

He grins at you. "You fucking trust me right, doll?"

–

The cuffs were tight against your wrists and they rattled against the metal bed posts every time you moved them. A soft, black piece of material covered your eyes, tied firmly behind the back of your head.

Your legs were free, for now. Negan assured you that wouldn't be the case if you 'fucking wiggle too much'.

The room was silent. You had no idea where Negan was or what he was doing. The only sound you could hear was the thumping of your heart, and your uneven breaths as you tried to calm yourself.

Suddenly, you hear the sound of pants hitting the ground assume he's getting undressed. "You look soooo fuckin' good right now, princess." His voice is a mumble, sounding as if he's talking more to himself than he is to you.

"Negan please." You find yourself begging already. He hadn't even touched you yet, other than tying you up.

"Shh, doll, or do I have to fucking gag you too?" He ponders on that thought. "Nah. I like sounds you make too fucking much to deprave myself from 'em. But I have no problem shoving my cock down your throat 'til I'm deep in your fuckin' stomach, if you start to misbehave."

You whimper, wishing he'd do just that. The thought of sucking a big, pulsing cock right now made your mouth water. You almost begged him to do it but thought against it; if he knew you'd enjoy it that much, he wouldn't let you have it.

"Want me to tell you what I'm doing right now, doll?" He questions, but you can tell his attention is elsewhere.

"Uh-huh," you breathe, pressing your thighs together.

"Right now, I got my beautiful Lucille in my fucking hands. She's so fucking hot, don't you think? This baby has made me cum harder than all my wives put together. It's why you're different from them. You and Lucille...you're on the same fucking level, baby."

You lick your lips, listening to him intently as he continues.

"I bet you've heard the rumours, haven't you? 'Bout the sick, twisted things I do with her? Some of 'em are true. It makes my dick so fucking hard when I rub it along her. She feels like heaven, baby. Just like you do. As fucked up as it sounds, my favourite part Is when she marks me. When she gives me a splinter, and yeah if it's on my dick it's even better." He groans out loud, and you can picture him rubbing himself against her right now. "It's like she's punishing me. Telling me to fuck off for humping her like a fucking dog. Putting me in my place. That shit gets me off. You think it's fucked up?"

Briefly, you think, yeah, it is pretty fucked up but then you realise you're getting off on this too. "If it is, I must be fucked up too." You admit to him, toes curling.

He groans, loudly. "Fuck. I don't need your fucking acceptance but it's nice knowing I have it, doll." You hear the sound of plastic opening and assume it's a condom wrapper. "Something I don't do though, is shove her up my fucking ass. I'm not into that shit. I fucking love the idea of shoving her up someone else though. Fucking them with her. Getting off on her just as much as I do...girl on girl." He inhales deeply, letting you know just how much he's enjoying that image. "Problem is, I've never found a girl worthy of her. And I know she ain't exactly keen on my wives...Well, until fucking now."

Your heart does a funny flip. "W-who?"

He chuckles darkly. "Don't act so fucking clueless, doll. You know it's you. Lucille likes you. How you look at her; how you hold her like she's delicate and made of fucking glass. Like you know what's she capable of but you're not afraid of her like most people. You fucking admire her. You appreciate her just like I do, huh?"

You swallow thickly, sliding your thighs together for some friction. You can feel your wetness spreading as you do. "Yes."

"This is how I know you're fucking worthy, doll. And this is why, you're gonna let her fuck your sweet little pussy. Don't fucking worry though, baby. I put a rubber on her. Don't wanna risk hurting my precious cunt now, do I?"

You whimper, your hips lifting at his words. "Negan, please..."

"Such a fucking dirty slut, aren't you?" The bed dips as he kneels by your legs. He forcefully spreads them open. "Bet you'd fucking love it if I let my men in here and told 'em to run a fucking train on you. Wreck your dirty little cunt." You feel a pressure on your legs then. You can only assume he's leaning on your right leg and forcing the other open with his knee.

"There she is," he murmurs and then two fingers are sliding down either side of your slit. "Isn't she pretty, Lucille? Shes fucking dripping for us." The fingers sink between your pussy lips and trap your clit. His fingers move as if he's wanking you off, like your nub is a tiny dick. "Shit, you're clit is so fucking swollen already. You're really getting off on this, huh?"

You moan, loudly. "Shit, fuck, Negan. I love it, please, just-"

"Shh, now. I'm gonna take care of you, you fucking know this, doll." The fingers release you and move lower to your entrance where he holds you open. Cool air hits your entrance. "Shit, your pussy is so fucking sexy, baby."

Your breath gets caught in your throat when you feel a sudden pressure. It's hard and a funny shape, and you just know it's Lucille. You press down, trying to get more of her. "Please..."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." He moans loudly, slowly inserting Lucille into you while his fingers hold you open, almost as if he's trying to look inside of you so he can see everything. "Fuckity fuck. I wish I could put my dick in there too but you're so fucking tight, I doubt it'd fit. What'd you think, baby?"

You can tell how much he really wants to try this but you shake your head because you barely managed to take his cock on a good day, let alone him and Lucille. You'd probably never walk again. "N-noooo," You moan out, bucking your hips. "Too big."

"Too fucking bad." He pushes her as far as she can go without hitting your cervix because he knows you hate that shit, before he starts pulling her back out again.

It's then you realise he's fucking you using the handle of her. You can feel the ridge as it runs along your walls, caressing you g-spot with every pass. "God, she feels amazing."

"Oh, baby," Negan moans, thrusting harder. "Fucking tell me more. Tell me how she's fucking making you feel. Don't you fucking dare skip a detail."

You hold back a sob of pleasure. "She's just right. H-hitting every angle I need her to. My p-pussy, she can't get enough. She needs more. Pleasepleaseplease."

"Fucking yesssss," He hisses, picking up the pace. "Poor baby, begging us to fuck you. What'd you need, doll? We'll do what you need us to, you just gotta fucking tell us."

"My clit," you cry out, your hips fucking Lucille back. "Touch it, please. I can't- not without-" you break off, moaning loudly and not giving a shit who can hear it.

Negan doesn't respond but he doesn't need to because his actions are more than enough. His fingers spread open your cunt, forcing your clit out of it's protective hood where his tongue lashes at it wildly.

It was raw pleasure, the feeling of his hard and fast licks directly on the tip of your nub. Part of you wanted to push him away, the pleasure so intense it hurt but the other part of you wanted more because it was quickly pushing you towards a much wanted orgasm.

"Oh my fucking god!" You actually scream, completely losing control now. White, hot pleasure flashes through you and you buck uncontrollably. You're briefly aware of Negan adding two fingers into your cunt, along with Lucille.

"Yes, fuck yes," Negan encourages you. "You're fucking squeezing us so fucking hard, baby. Don't you fucking stop," he demands and then his fingers and Lucille are fucking you together and he's latching onto your clit with a rhythm of well time sucks.

Your eyes squeeze shut so hard you see funny shapes and you can't control any of your limbs; you're one big, twitchy mess of a orgasm that doesn't seem to want to end. It must have lasted a good thirty seconds and even after that, you could see feel the aftershocks as Negan continued to slowly fuck you.

He wasn't playing with your nub anymore though; his head was resting against your hip and his breathing was heavy. You can't help but wonder if he's okay as Lucille comes to a stop inside of you.

"Negan," you pant out, wishing you could reach down and run your hand through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"Fucking fantastic, doll," he breathes back to you. "I came all over the fucking bed sheets."

You can't help it; you throw your head back and laugh.


	4. Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter...I honestly think it could be better. Least I got it out though!
> 
> This time on Negans sixth wife: Negan fucks you in front of his men.

Gritting your teeth, you barely manage to regain your footing and try to ignore the childish giggle which erupted from the wife who'd decided it would be funny to trip you up as you walked past her in the hallway.

Still leaning your hand against the same wall you'd manage to catch yourself on, you glance behind you and find her looking at you as she retreated, still laughing her evil ass off.

Har, har, fucking har. Stupid bitch.

It was getting worse now. The bullying, you mean. Although it seems stupid to call it that because you were a grown woman but it was the best word to describe Stacy's treatment of you.

Word had spread quickly after Negan allowed you into his bedroom. You guessed that one of the wives had seen it. Perhaps even walked in without you or Negan realising and since then, Stacy had become a complete and utter _cunt_ towards you.

And you _hated_ that word which shows just how bad it had gotten.

Shaking your head, you continue to make your way to Negan's office which resided down the hall from where the wives slept. Pushing thoughts of Stacy and her childish behaviour from your mind, you try to concentrate on what Negan could possibly want from you.

Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out since it was ten o'clock at night. He probably wanted a nice, hard fuck. But you were rather curious because Negan told you earlier that he'd be busy 'sorting a problem' and more than fucking likely wouldn't be able to see you.

Never mind. You were glad that he'd been wrong.

When you reach his door, you raise your fist and knock. Almost immediately Negan's voice tells you to 'come the fuck in'.

Your body quivers in anticipation as your mind ponders on what could possibly be in store for you tonight. But once you enter and spot two tied up men sitting on wooden chairs in the middle of the room, you falter and glance at Negan for answers while you close the door behind you.

"And there she fucking is, my beautiful fucking wife," he grins _that_ grin and your heart skips a beat while your mind wonders what he's up to. Holding his arms out, he continues. "Get your sexy little ass over here, baby doll."

You don't hesitate and stroll past the men, over to Negan who stood in front of his desk. "What's going on?" you question curiously when you reach him, his hands finding their place on your hips.

You glance at the men, noting that both of them were sporting injuries on their faces. Looks like Negan had punished them, for what you weren't too sure yet.

"These greedy little fucks were caught red-handed stealing rations," Negan informed you, tutting dramatically. "So I decided to have a _little_ fucking conversation with 'em. Don't worry about them though, doll. There's something else I wanna fucking talk to you about."

Your stomach fills with dread. There was always something so scary about someone saying they needed to talk to you, even if you hadn't done anything wrong. "Oh?"

 _Please_ , don't be anything bad, you think to yourself while your teeth gnawing your bottom lip.

He rolls his eyes, more than likely noticing your expression. "Don't look so fucking worried. When have I ever given you a reason to be fucking scared of me?" His hand comes up, thumb forcing your lip free from your teeth's grip.

"Never," you admit.

"Exactly. So calm the fuck down." His hand returns to your hips and he gives them a squeeze. "So...I was talking to Sherry earlier and she informed me that one of my wives has been treating you like fucking shit."

Your mouth forms an 'o'. "Oh."

"Yeah, fucking 'oh'. Stubborn bitch wouldn't tell me which one though. Said I needed to get it from you. So here is me fucking ask you. Which one is it and _why the fuck_ aren't you fucking defending yourself?"

Your eyes drop to his chest and you take a deep breath through your nose. You understood and appreciated his concern but did he _really_ have to do this in front of those two guys? "I wanted to," you answer after a moment. "God, I really fucking wanted to punch her in her perfect teeth and make her perfect, curly blonde hair a bloody mess-" Because _seriously_ no one should have such model-worthy hair in the middle of a fucking apocalypse.

Negan inhaled sharply, eyes darkening and jaw tightening. "Stacy," he realised. You'd accidentally given it away.

You continued, "-But she's still _your_ wife and I didn't want upset you," you shrug, realising that it sounded better in your head than it did out loud. As soon as the excuse left your lips, you knew it was stupid. But you'd honestly been worried that Negan would be angry. Stacy had never spilled blood from you. Only said things to hurt you (like insulted your looks) or try to make you jealous (Inform you how amazing Negan was in bed the night before). Physically, she'd only pushed or tripped you up. God, that really did sound childish.

"Don't be such a fucking wimp, doll. Someone fucking hurts you, you stand up for yourself. Doesn't fucking matter what me or anyone will fucking feel. Capiche?"

You nod, feeling yourself go giddy at finally being able to punch her lights out. Hell, you'll probably do it the next time you see her. It was then you wondered why the heck you thought Negan would be mad. It would more likely make him laugh and turn him on.

"Good," Negan continues. His eyes travel over you shoulder. "Now that's fucking sort-" he stops mid sentence, eyes narrowing. "See something you fucking like?"

Curious as to what he was talking about, you glance behind you and find one of the guys gulping nervously.

"N-no, no. S-sorry Negan," he splutters out and you can see the blood draining from his face.

"No?" Negan grips your hips tighter and turns you, back against his chest and you wonder what the hell he's up to. "You don't think my favourite wife is worth looking at? That what you're trying to fucking say?"

Oh, the guy must have been staring at your ass and you try not to laugh at the panic on his face. Poor dude wasn't going to win against Negan.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! God, she's h-hot as hell. Please d-don't hurt me!"

Negan hums and brushes your hair off of your shoulder. You feel it brush against your skin thanks to the strap top your were wearing. Next you feel his beard on your neck and then his lips. "Hot as hell? Tell me, what'd you like best about her?"

His left hand leaves your hip and slips underneath your shirt, where he pressed against your belly, fingers spread out and teasing along the wire of your bra. You squeeze your legs together, your body automatically responding to him. But could you really do this in front of those guys? What kind of game was Negan playing?

Could you play along?

"I-I don't know," the man stutters, sounding as if he was worried about saying the wrong thing.

Negans hot breath fans over your shoulder as he sighs. "You're fucking useless. What about you, Dan? What'd you like about my girl here?"

"Her tits," Dan speaks up, voice husky and you realise that he was actually getting off on this. "They're so perky, especially when she wears those light little shirts."

"Good fucking choice. I'm a tit man too. And let me fucking tell you, hers are the best I've ever had the fucking pleasure of seeing. Or licking. Or fucking." He laughs darkly and then before you could do anything, Negan was slipping your shirt up and over your head, leaving you in just your jogging bottoms and bra.

You gasp, hands automatically covering your breasts. "Negan!"

He whispers roughly in your ear. "Tell me you wanna fucking stop, doll. Tell me you don't want them to watch me make you cum. Fucking say to me you don't want them to watch me pound your sweet little pussy."

Words were caught in your throat. Was this really happening? And why the heck didn't you want him to stop? "I can't," you admit after a moment, realising that you really did want this and Negan was turning you into some kind of sex freak.

 _God_ , the things he makes you do and you can't help but fucking love it.

"I fucking knew it." Grabbing your hands, he forces them up and behind his head. You grip his hair. "Keep them there, sweet cheeks." His hands leave yours and he reaches for something. It isn't until you feel the sharp pinch of a blade travelling up your belly you realise he picked up a knife.

You hold your breath, knowing that he wouldn't hurt you but not wanting to accidentally cause him to slip.

"How about we let my two favourite girls join the fucking party, hmm?" The blade slips underneath the middle of your bra, between your breasts. "Tell her how much you wanna fucking see them."

He was talking to Dan and what-ever-his-name-is.

"So fucking bad," Dan breathes, squirming in his chair. He wasn't hiding at all how much this was affecting him, unlike the other guy who looked nervous as hell. "Please, let me see em. I wanna see your nipples, fucking _please."_

"Should we let em see, doll?" Negans lips touch your ear.

Right now, with Negans hands on you and two men – who were honestly quite attractive – sitting there with their eyes attached to your body like their life depended on it made you feel like a fucking goddess. You wondered if that's why Negan was doing it; to give you a confidence boost. "Yes, sir."

The knife cuts through the material and the cups fall from your breasts. The nervous guy makes a small noise in the back of his throat, his legs crossing over one-another to hide his arousal. Dan on the other hand groaned loudly and lifted up his hips, his erection more than obvious.

"Didn't I fucking say there were the best tits?" Negan says, hands grabbing at your breasts. He bounces them slightly, making you moan before he pushes them together and gives them a gentle squeeze. "So fucking perfect."

You can feel him moving his body side-to-side, letting his dick rub against your ass. You push back against him. "Negan, please, please, please..."

"Should we let them see your pretty pussy, doll?" Negan questions next, hands sliding down your waist and thumbs tucking into the material of your joggers. "Should I make you fucking cum with their eyes on your greedy little cunt?"

Your pussy clenched so hard it actually left like a mini orgasm, making you moan. "Yes. I want that. Please, Negan. I'm yours." You felt the need to add that on the end because you didn't want Negan thinking otherwise.

"Shh, I fucking know you are, doll. We're just having a bit of fun. You're still gonna be my favourite fucking wife after this, alright?" He then turns his attention to the audience in front of them. "You wanna see her fucking pussy? Tell her."

"Please," Dan swallows thickly. "I've always thought you were so gorgeous. This is like a dream come true. Please just let me see _it._ "

You nod, hands still buried in Negans hair. "Do it, Negan."

Negan pushes both your pants and underwear down, leaving them resting on the floor around your ankles. You feel vulnerable like this but oh so fucking turned on. You feel Negan's chin brush against your shoulder as he attempts to look down at you. "Damn, I can't fucking see her pussy. Tell me boys, how fucking wet is she?"

"God damn she's fucking soaked." Dan hisses out while the other guy manages to choke out:

" _Wet."_

Negan chuckles. "She's always fucking wet for me. Ain't that right, baby?"

You nod, resting your head next to Negan's where it hovered over you shoulder. "Always, baby, for you. Only for you."

"Damn fucking straight." With that, he kicked opens your legs as far as they could go with your pants still around your ankles. Then his hands slipped between your legs and two thick fingers entered you. His thumb immediately starts to flick over the very tip of your clit. "Fuckkk, she's really fucking close."

Your face scrunches up and you press it against Negan's cheek, feeling his bread scratch you pleasantly. "Jesus," you gasp, toes curling and legs shaking. If it wasn't for Negan holding you up, you would have fallen to his feet.

You're vaguely aware of Dan muttering about how gorgeous you looked.

"They're watching you, doll," Negan mutters to you hotly. "Their eyes are on your fucking cunt, your tits, trying to see the beautiful fucking expressions you're making. They can't get enough. They wanna see you fucking fall apart, doll. I wanna fucking see it too so you better fucking do it."

Your body stills, lips part, pussy flutters and then you're orgasming around Negan's fingers with a long moan.

"Fucking perfect," Negan comments, fingers slowing as your orgasm finishes. "Ready for my huge fucking cock, baby doll?" His fingers leave you, hand trailing back up to your breasts and leaving a sticky path.

Still trying to regulate your breathing, you manage a small, "Always." The word barely leaves your lips before he's leading you around his desk and bending you over. You blink, noticing that you have a perfect view of the two guys and their eyes never leave you once.

Negan doesn't give you a warning before he's ramming himself inside of you and your mouth forms an 'o'. He doesn't bother starting off slow he just fucks into you like your lives depend on it.

The pace unforgiving, your eyes roll into the back of your head and you let the desk support your weight completely. With Negans pulsing cock inside of you, hitting all the right spots, you almost forget that you have an audience.

"I'll never get bored of your tight fucking pussy, baby," Negan grunts. "And boys, you better enjoy the show because it's the last thing you're ever going to fucking see."

"What? You're going to fucking kill us?" Dan panics now and the other guys starts hyperventilating.

You ignore both him and Negan and concentrate on the pleasure Negan was giving you because, really? You're having this conversation _now?_

Negan belts out a laugh. "You really think I'd let you see my wife fucking naked and let you fucking live? If you're that fucking stupid then you deserve to fucking die. Now shut the fuck up I'm twenty fucking seconds away from busting my fucking nut."

"Me too..." you mumble out, fingers gripping the edge of the table. You go up on your tip-toes, trying to get Negan to go deeper. "Fuck," you cry out when he does just that.

"Fuckkkkk," Negan curses in response, one hand dropping between your legs and rubbing your clit roughly. "If you wanna fucking cum with me you better do it fucking now, doll."

It takes ten seconds of Negan's talented fingers before you were jerking on his dick and crying out from the pleasure. Five seconds later and he's following you over the edge. The two men continue to cry in the back ground but you can't find it in you to care. It was pretty fucking cold but Negan must have been rubbing off on you.

It was their own fault anyway. They knew the rules. But just because you didn't care about them dying didn't mean you wanted to see it after having sex. So you nudge Negan off you and slip on your clothes. Negan's got that ' _I just got laid'_ lazy grin on his face and you can't help but grin back at him.

If only he'd let you kiss him.

Negan walks you out of his office and radios some guys to help him sort out the thieves. Says he doesn't wanna kill them in his office because of the fucking mess. Tells them to bring blindfolds and gags. Once he's off the radio, you turn to him.

"Not that I'm complaining," you start. "But what was that about?"

Negan shrugs. "I've always fucking wondered what it would be like. You've always got fucking eyes on you, doll. Made me want to fuck you in front of 'em to show them you were fucking mine." He hesitates for a moment. "And Sherry mentioned some of the fucking shit Stacy's been saying to you. Says you won't fucking show it but she knows it gets to you."

Great, back to this again. "It's nothing, Negan."

"Yeah, well, next time she tells you you're fucking ugly, you remember the time you had three fucking guys drooling at your fucking feet."


End file.
